danganronpanegativefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuu
A cute chubby girl that just wants to eat and have fun! Appearance She is short and chubby. Her hair is extremely dong being up to almost her waist, straight and black. She often styles it into loops. Her eyes are purple. She has sharp teeth. She wears a simplified gray changshan that covers both her hands. She wears black short shorts and brown bootsies with black thighsocks. Under she has a white shirt that says EAT in bold purple letters. Stats As a competitive eater, her talent involves: Eating at high speed and quantity, immunity to poison and other harmful substances in her stomach Personality She comes from a rich family where she is the only child. She lives alone with maids and butlers throught her life and whenever her parents came home they would go to a small shabby ramen shop run by a tiny man named Noru. When she grew up to a teen she visited the shop daily to eat all the leftovers, the shop owner took a liking for her and treated her as a grandchild and gifted her his changshan. Background She comes from a rich family where she is the only child. She lives alone with maids and butlers throught her life and whenever her parents came home they would go to a small shabby ramen shop run by a tiny man named Noru. When she grew up to a teen she visited the shop daily to eat all the leftovers, the shop owner took a liking for her and treated her as a grandchild and gifted her his changshan. Story She easily made friends with everyone upo arrival. In once incident she stole someone's pet turkey and cooked it in form of a cult with Niku, Tokino, Awase, Banri and Hoshiko. After the first death however she began to be afraid of Hoshiko as she believed she used the cow she got from the feeder to murder someone. In the third chapter she was instructed to stand guard in the hospital and took the job "seriously" and by that we mean she played doctor all night with the manequins and tools. One night she was invited to eat by Kichirou which turned out to be the corpse of Reiko murdered and cooked by Niku. This event thraumatized her so much that she completely stopped eating up until her death when she was electrocuted by Mizuki. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: Insert after-game content here. Relationships * Shigure - She has a childish crush on him despite his attitude towards her and loves involving him in everything she can. * Hoshiko - While later intimidated by her, she befriended her when meeting and both get along well thanks to their huge appetite. Both are part of the "meat cult" * Banri - Member of the 'meat cult'. Both often contemplate and the simplest things and exaggerate things together. * Toki, Niku, and Awase - Member's of the 'meat cult' who meet up with her whenever they had a new meal. * Kairi - Window neighbors, often would greet each other and invite each other to their rooms to feast or talk. She kept his goose which he gave her before he died as a meal. Trivia * Her favorite food is Noru's Ramen. * She has a pet shark named soup which she got to make shark fin soup but got attached to her and decided to keep her. Category:Characters Category:Citizen Category:Victim